Alle Sieben Sünden
by Djap
Summary: Eine Serie von Drabbles über die Sieben Todsünden mit verschiedenen POV's HPxSSSnarry


**ALLE SIEBEN SÜNDEN**

**EINE HARRY POTTER FANFICTION **

AUTHOR: Djap

**PAIRING:** Harry Potter x Severus Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle interviewten Personen gehören natürlich nicht mir und sind auch nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Folglich kann ich mit ihnen auch kein Geld verdienen, aber darum geht es hierbei ja auch überhaupt nicht, nicht wahr? Mit mir haben sie gewöhnlich jedenfalls mehr zu lachen, und mehr Spaß…

**RATING:** PG13

**GENRE:** Sieben Drabbles, die zusammen ein Ganzes ergeben, Established Relationship

**BETA:** Hat jemand Lust das Ganze zu betan? Bitte melden.

**CONTACT/REVIEW:** djap-chanweb.de

**DEDICATION**: Für Jimaine, die mich mit ihrer MASH Story hierzu inspirierte, auch wenn sie mich überhaupt nicht kennt. Ich danke ihr trotzdem!

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY, YOURS DJAP 

**ALLE SIEBEN SÜNDEN**

**a Djap Story**

STOLZ: FRED'N'GEORGE WEASLEY'S POV 

Wir können kaum glauben wie viele ihrer vermeintlichen Freunde sich von ihnen abgewandt haben. Dabei versuchen sie lediglich endlich ihr eigenes Leben zu führen, frei von den äußeren Zwängen und Vorschriften anderer, die zuvor jeden einzelnen Schritt in beider Leben bestimmt haben.

Wir waren stolz, dass sie mit ihrem Vorhaben zu uns herantraten und stiegen begeistert in ihren Geschäftsvorschlag mit ein, als sie uns davon berichteten.

Jetzt haben wir zusammen dieses große Geschäftsgebäude in der Nocturngasse gekauft und führen unsere beiden Läden Tür an Tür.

Die Geschäfte laufen gut, sowohl für unseren Scherzartikelladen, als auch für ihren Zaubertränke- und Zaubertrankzutatenladen.

ZORN: RONALD WEASLEY'S POV 

Wie kann er bloß so etwas Ekelhaftes tun? Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass ich sieben Jahre jede Nacht im selben Schlafsaal gelegen habe, wird mir übel.

Schwul zu sein und NICHT dagegen anzukämpfen ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, wo er sich doch einfach ein nettes Mädchen suchen, heiraten und einen Haufen kleiner Bälger fabrizieren könnte.

Nein, das Allerschlimmste ist noch immer, dass er auch noch ausgerechnet mit diesem Todesser ins Bett springen muss, und sich hinterher auch noch einzureden, glücklich zu sein und angeblich eine echte Beziehung zu führen – das grenzt an Wahnsinn.

Das alles… au, mein Magengeschwür.

WOLLUST: SEVERUS SNAPE'S POV 

Ich gab es vor langer Zeit auf, mir einen neuen Sexualpartner zu suchen. Tatsächlich glaubte ich nicht, SEINEN Tod überhaupt zu überleben.

Und doch liege ich jetzt hier, nackt, und lasse mich von dem Sohn meines Erzfeindes körperlich verwöhnen, dass es mich in meiner Lust bis in die Haarspitzen erschaudern lässt.

Ich weiß genau, warum ich ihn liebe, aber ich werde bei Merlin nie verstehen, was er an einem unfreundlichen, unattraktiven, ausgelaugten und verlebten Mann, wie mir, findet.

Nun, ich werde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht danach fragen. Einmal in diesem Leben werde ich etwas nicht hinterfragen, sondern einfach nur genießen.

NEID: REMUS LUPIN'S POV 

Einmal jeden Monat muss ich in seinen – in ihren – Laden gehen, einmal jeden Monat gibt er – geben sie – mir meinen Trank, der mein Leben erträglicher gestalten soll.

Und jeden einzelnen Monat fällt es mir schwerer diesen Gang zu erledigen, weil meine Eifersucht mich umbringt.

Ich sollte mich für ihn – für sie - freuen, aber ich kann es nicht; ich hätte die Beziehung damals nie beenden dürfen.

Jedes Mal, wenn Harry so selbstverständlich an seiner Seite steht, die Regale einräumt, Kunden bedient oder Besorgungen erledigt, dreht sich mir vor Neid der Magen um.

Ich glaube, nächsten Monat werde ich nicht gehen.

HABGIER: HARRY POTTER'S POV 

Es ist mir egal, was die anderen von uns denken: alles was zählt sind nur wir beide.

Und egal, was er mir alles gibt, was er mir gestattet zu tun, ich kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Er ist wahrlich kein netter Mann, aber ein guter Mann. Er ist immer der einzige gewesen, der bereit dazu war, mir die volle Wahrheit zu sagen – ohne sie zu beschönigen. Und genau wie ich ist auch er lediglich eine Schachfigur auf Dumbledores und Voldemorts Schachbrett gewesen.

Egal, was es mich kosten wird: er gehört mir und ich werde ihn behalten. Ich liebe ihn.

TRÄGHEIT: HERMIONE GRANGER'S POV 

Dass er sein Talent einfach so vergeudet, dass er alles, was er sich in Hogwarts mühselig erarbeitet hat, einfach so wegwirft.

Er könnte der beste Auror sein, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat. Stattdessen ist er ein einfacher Botenjunge, ein Handlanger und eine Putzhilfe in einem Zaubertrankladen.

Mit seinem Wissen und seinen Fähigkeiten im Bereich der dunklen Künste UND mit dem Sieg über Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer, könnte er wenigstens Lehrer in Hogwarts sein.

Ich kann verstehen, warum er Snape zum Partner gewählt hat, aber nicht, warum er einen Laden mit ihm führen muss.

Nur um das ganze Wochenende samt Partner zu verschlafen?

VÖLLEREI: DOBBY'S POV 

Ich stelle das Tablett mit dem Frühstück für meine beiden Herren ans Fußende des großen Bettes, bevor ich die Vorhänge des Schlafzimmers direkt über dem Tränkeladen zurückziehe.

„Danke Dobby, du kannst gehen."

Nuschelt Herr Harry und ich verschwinde mit einem „Plopp". Kurz darauf erscheine ich lautlos hinter dem Bücherregal.

Ich beobachte sie gerne, wenn sie sich beim Frühstück gegenseitig mit all den Leckereien füttern. Man kann genau sehen, dass sie in diesem Augenblick, kurz bevor sie den gemeinsamen Laden öffnen, am glücklichsten sind.

Ich verschwinde sofort, wenn die Zärtlichkeiten und Küsse intensiver werden und freue mich im Stillen für sie.

**Endless End**

**Pfiuh, genau 700 Worte, war ganz schön anstrengend! **

**Finished Köln, 29. August 2005**


End file.
